


Великие дела

by Old_Hag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slash, Smart Harry, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Hag/pseuds/Old_Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альбус Дамблдор мог привести магический мир к процветанию, но его интриги и нерешительность привели к ужасным последствиям. Гарри отправляют в прошлое, чтобы все  исправить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Пролог**

_Август 1891 года_  


Гарри шел по улице маггловской деревни, постепенно ускоряя шаг. Он не знал точного времени происшествия, но был уверен, что опаздывает. Вообще-то он собирался ждать на детской площадке с самого рассвета, наложив на себя дезилюминационные чары, но проспал. Подумать только, судьба волшебного мира была на волоске из-за того, что Сириусу приспичило обсудить свои многочисленные разногласия с Финеасом именно вчера. И именно ночью. Гарри улыбнулся и покачал головой: безответственность и эгоистичность крестного отца давно вызывали не раздражение, а желание обнять и ущипнуть за щеки. После Арки Гарри был готов простить Сириусу геноцид пары континентов.

Пару раз он ловил на себе любопытные взгляды магглов: у волшебника не было времени на трансфигурацию одежды, мантия развевалась от быстрой ходьбы. Плевать, верхняя одежда могла сойти за плащ. Кумушки пообсуждают “городского франта” пару недель и переключатся на более интересные вещи вроде того, что жена молочника слишком часто улыбается сыну пекаря. 

Завернув за угол, Гарри понял, что пришел на место как раз вовремя: долговязый рыжий мальчишка держал за локоть белокурую девочку. Издали возраст было не определить, но маг знал, что ей шесть. Двое мальчишек лет десяти громко спорили. Пухлый блондин, невыносимо похожий на милого кузена Дадли, возбужденно доказывал, что ведьм нужно жечь. Третий мальчишка утверждал, что ворожею можно забить камнями, ссылаясь на своего отца-священника. Девочка была напугана, но пока, слава Мерлину, не понимала что происходит. Стремительно приближающегося взрослого никто из детей не заметил.

\- Обливиейт, – накладывать заклинание сразу на троих оказалось неожиданно легко, видимо, сказывалось то, что все они были магглами. - Вы все утро занимались... – Гарри запнулся – обычными делами. Ничего странного не видели. Пошли вон.

Мальчишки заторможенно покивали и направились в боковую улицу. Министерских служащих ожидать не стоило: обливиейт в маггловской деревушке, соседствующей с Плесенью-на-Пустоши (Гарри давно было интересно, кто в волшебном обществе придумывает названия) вряд ли был редким явлением, да и наказуемым деянием не являлся.

Молодой маг опустился на колени перед перепуганной девочкой и постарался улыбнуться как можно ласковее. Судя по тому, что у малышки перестали дрожать губы, у него получилось.

\- Здравствуй, милая. Все хорошо, теперь тебя никто не обидит. Меня зовут Гарри, а тебя? - юноша взял девочку за руку и ободряюще кивнул.

\- Я... Меня зовут Ариана. Я живу там! - Она махнула рукой в строну холма, который магглам казался заросшим вереском, а на самом деле был застроен небольшими причудливыми домиками. То, что Плесень-на-Пустоши располагалась на холме, Гарри абсолютно не смутило. Подобные вещи в волшебном мире были в порядке вещей.

\- Позвольте мне проводить Вас домой, юная леди!

Волшебник галантно опустился на колено и дурашливо поклонился. Девочка застенчиво улыбнулась и кивнула. Пока его вели за руку к коттеджу семьи Дамблдор, Гарри позволил себе насладиться минутой триумфа: Ариана Дамблдор вырастет нормальной ведьмой, Персиваль никогда не ощутит дементорский холод, а уж Альбус... Альбус вырастет гениальным ученым или политиком, а не манипулятором, который погубит магический мир из-за собственной нерешительности. Уж об этом Гарри позаботится.

В конце концов, ради этого он и отправился в прошлое.


	2. Глава 1

**Глава 1**

_Октябрь 1998 года_

Когда через полгода после победы Гарри Поттер получил письмо с просьбой о встрече от Сола Крокера, он удивился. Нет, подобных писем и приглашений он получал каждый день более чем достаточно, всем нужен был Избранный, но юноша и представить не мог, что от него могло понадобиться невыразимцу.

Первым порывом было обсудить интригующую новость с Гермионой, но врачи запретили Гарри ее навещать. Молодая ведьма вот уже три месяца находилась в Мунго, врачи не могли спрогнозировать, когда именно ее выпишут.

Ничего не предвещало беды. Тритоны вся троица получила автоматически, к радости парней и расстройству молодой ведьмы. Грейнджер даже хотела пересдать экзамены самостоятельно, но оставила эту идею, когда поняла, что в министерстве сейчас слишком много забот и послевоенной суеты, чтобы собирать комиссию ради одной ведьмы, будь она хоть трижды героиня. По этой же причине она решила поступать в Магическую Сорбонну, а не Оксфордский университет: с преподавателями в Британии сейчас было туго, да и студентов был большой недобор. В кулуарах обсуждали вероятность полного закрытия волшебного факультета: кафедра Зельеварения за последние десять лет выпустила только четырнадцать магистров, на Артефакторику не подавали документы уже три года, на остальных кафедрах ситуация была немногим лучше.

Французским Гермиона владела хорошо: она учила его в начальной школе, а ежегодные поездки с родителями не давали разговорным навыкам заржаветь. Это стало решающим фактором при выборе университета. Молодая ведьма попыталась поступить на три кафедры: Трансфигурации, Артефакторики и Разработки Чар. Она не объясняла свой выбор, но Гарри казалось, что его подруга просто выбрала самые престижные факультеты с академической направленностью. Ничто не предвещало беды, Рон шутил, что его невеста сойдет с ума, пытаясь выбрать, где именно ей учиться. Никому из Гриффиндорского трио и в голову не приходило, что умница Гермиона может не поступить. Однако, так и оказалось. Все три кафедры прислали вежливые отказы по результатам собеседований. Гарри посчитал это дурацким розыгрышем Джоржа (после смерти Фреда он сильно изменился. Теперь его редкие шутки были премерзкими и зачастую опасными. Все надеялись,что это просто стадия траура, и пройдет до того, как кто-то серьезно пострадает), Рон разразился тирадой о подлых лягушатниках, которые всегда рады устроить пакость честным британцам, а Гермиона, перечитав официальные письма, только улыбнулась:

\- Я уверена, что произошла какая-то ошибка. Мне просто придется посетить факультет и лично поговорить с преподавателями.

От сопровождения друзей она отказалась, справедливо опасаясь, что вспыльчивые молодые люди могут сорваться на одного из преподавателей. Утром она отправилась в университет, а во второй половине дня Рона вызвали в Мунго. Днем к ним доставили портключом из Франции гражданку магической Англии Гермиону Грейнджер с сильнейшим нервным срывом, осложненным магическим истощением. Письма не были ошибкой. Профессор кафедры Трансфигурации деликатно объяснила Гермионе, что анимация, алхимия и высшая трансфигурация – профильные предметы их кафедры – требуют приложения больших магических сил. Абитуриент Грейнджер подобным потенциалом не обладала. Ей хватало сил на, как выразилась профессор, “недолговечные школьные поделки”, но постоянная или масштабная трансфигурация была ей не под силу. Преподаватель кафедры Артефакторики куда-то опаздывал, а потому был довольно резок. По его словам, человеку с объемами магии абитуриента Грейнджер не стоило тратить время приемных комиссий магоемких кафедр. Но последней каплей оказалась профессор кафедры Разработки Чар. Она заявила Гермионе, что с ее знаниями и магическими способностями максимум, на который могла рассчитывать юная ведьма – стоять за прилавком магазина. Потом Гарри узнал, что Разработка Чар как нельзя лучше подходила его подруге: маги с небольшими резервами обычно отличались чудесным контролем и тонким пониманием нюансов, что было незаменимо для создателя заклинаний. Но Августин Плеве, декан кафедры, ненавидела две вещи: молодых красивых женщин и Англию. История Гермионы была далеко не единственной, но муж мадам Плеве был министром магического образования Франции и мог с легкостью замять любой скандал с участием супруги.

Международный скандал с героиней магической войны Гермионой Грейнджер министру Плеве замести под ковер бы не удалось, но вмешался новый министр магии Англии Кингсли Шеклбот. Дело замяли, мадам Плеве была лишена деканства, но продолжила преподавать в Сорбонне. Возмущенному Гарри Шеклбот объяснил, что то, что лучшая выпускница Хогвартса поступала в иностранный ВУЗ, и к тому же не поступила, не взирая на причины, очень плохо отразилось бы на международном образе Англии.

\- Гарри, людям сейчас не нужны потрясения и плохие новости. Все понимают, что у нас не все гладко — война была недолгой, но тяжелой. И все же лучше не озвучивать, насколько все плохо.

Кингсли выглядел так устало, что Поттеру стало неловко оттого, что нагружает мелочами вроде личной мести министра Англии в такой тяжелый для страны период. В конце концов, Августин Плеве могла просто получить милую безделушку от тайного поклонника. Имя воздыхателя Гарри Поттер и Джордж Уизли сохранят в секрете.

\- Прости, Кингсли, я был слишком резок. В происшедшем нет твоей вины, мне не стоило на тебя срываться. Просто... Это сломало Гермиону. У нее никогда не было проблем с учебой, да и еще эта французская с.. - Гарри запнулся - француженка. Врачи говорят, что магический фон полностью восстановился, но вот психологическое состояние... Она не хочет никого видеть, вчера кричала, чтобы я катился к черту, что ей не нужна моя жалость. Гермиона никогда себя так не вела, она очень уравновешенный человек. - Гарри осекся. - Ох, прости, что нагружаю, наверняка, это тебе не интересно.

\- Все в порядке, Гарри. Я уверен, все образуется. Гермиона сильная и умная ведьма, она скоро придет в себя. Если возникнут еще какие-то проблемы — не стесняйся обращаться. Я проведу тебя к холлу, у меня скоро совещание. - Гарри неловко кивал и, только провожая взглядом широкую спину, Кингсли вспомнил, что хотел спросить, почему в Хогвартсе ничего не рассказывали об уровнях магии. Ладно, это лучше уточнить у Макгонагл.

Встряхнув головой, юный маг попытался отогнать воспоминания, и еще раз перечитал письмо невыразимца. Очень хотелось его с кем-то обсудить, но Джинни была в тренировочном лагере Сорок. Порядки там были спартанские, связаться с ней можно было только в крайнем случае. Гарри скучал по ней, но младшая Уизли была так счастлива, что ее взяли в профессиональную команду, что не обращала внимания больше ни на что. Она даже Хогвартс бросила, несмотря на протесты Молли. Отношения с Гарри быстро свелись к приятельским. После того, как герой ее девичьих грез признался ей в любви, Джинни сильно остыла. Поттер подозревал, что отношения никогда не были ей интересны, ей нужно было получить трофей. Охотница и в квиддиче, и в жизни. Это было неприятно и больно, но Гарри искренне старался остаться друзьями, все таки Джинни была сестрой его лучшего друга.

Волшебник тяжело вздохнул. С Роном они не разговаривали с тех пор, как рыжий объявил, что не намерен терпеть бабские истерики, и прекратил любое общение с Гермионой. Когда Уизли предавал самого Гарри, простить его было легче, чем когда страдал кто-то другой. Поттер искренне не понимал, как можно бросить близкого человека в такой тяжелый период. Да, Гермиона вела себя ужасно, но ведь именно сейчас ей так нужна была поддержка. Впрочем, врач-куратор Гермионы этого убеждения не разделял. Целитель Тики был уверен, что присутствие более удачливых, как ей казалось, сверстников только провоцирует мисс Грейнджер, и потому запретил Гарри ее навещать.

В результате письмо Крокера обсудить оказалось не с кем.

\- Ну не съедят же они меня, в конце концов. - Буркнул маг, и отправил невыразимцу согласие на встречу. Оставалось не сойти с ума от любопытства до завтрашнего вечера.


	3. Глава 2

**Глава 2**

Гарри аппарировал ко входу в министерство всего на пару минут раньше назначенного срока, что могло служить поводом для гордости. Как выглядел Крокер он помнил плохо, потому надеялся, что невыразимец подойдет к нему первым. Так и произошло.

\- Добрый вечер, мистер Поттер. - Высокий седой мужчина выглядел взволнованным, но это не было привычным для Гарри волнением О-Сам-Гарри-Поттер-Какая-Честь. Гриффиндорец опять задал себе вопрос, что же могло от него понадобиться Отделу Тайн. - Разговор нам предстоит долгий, а потому лучше переместиться в более уединенное место. - Не дожидаясь согласия молодого человека, Крокер положил руку ему на плечо и аппарировал.

Гарри отшатнулся и выдернул палочку, стараясь охватить взглядом помещение, не выпуская невыразимца из поля зрения. Они перенеслись в просторный старомодный кабинет. . Окно было задернуто, дверь была за спиной старшего мужчины.

\- Ах, не пугайтесь, мистер Поттер. Это не ловушка, я не хочу вам зла. Просто тема нашего разговора довольно деликатна, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы нас видели вместе. Мы в моем доме, здесь нам не помешают. Присаживайтесь.

Молодой маг несколько раз выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Крокер не казался опасным или озлобленным. К тому же, если Гарри сейчас сбежит, то никогда не узнает, о чем же таком деликатном с ним хотели побеседовать. Он неторопливо опустился в кресло, но от чая на всякий случай отказался.

\- Что вы знаете о путешествиях во времени, мистер Поттер?

Это было … неожиданно.

\- Возможны с помощью некоторых ритуалов и артефактов, не дольше чем на несколько дней. Прошлое изменить нельзя, действия путешественника органично впишутся во временную канву, так что никакого парадокса дедушки. - Гарри вопросительно приподнял бровь. К чему были эти вопросы?

-Вы не совсем правы, мистер Поттер. Путешествия во времени возможны и на очень длительные, скажем так, расстояния. Просто обычно в этом нет смысла, так что информация не афишируется. Насчет неизменности... Есть случай, когда человек может изменить ход событий. Для этого нужно быть фиксированным наблюдателем. Как бы объяснить... Быть точкой, не относящейся к временному потоку, независимой постоянной величиной. Вы, мистер Поттер, являетесь таким человеком. - Крокер замолчал. Видимо,он делал паузу, чтобы Гарри смог осмыслить все вышесказанное.

\- Э... Я ничего не понял. - Честно сказал Поттер.

Крокер только покачал головой:

\- Вам не обязательно понимать магические тонкости. Просто примите к сведенью, что благодаря тому, что, являясь владельцем Даров Смерти, вы умерли и воскресли, Вы, фактически, перестали подчиняться некоторым причинно-следственным законам нашего мира.

Это все больше походило на бред. Гарри понял, что стоит поскорее покинуть гостеприимный дом этого чокнутого ученого. 

\- Так вы об этом хотели поговорить? Что мне нельзя пользоваться хроноворотом или ритуалами? Спасибо, я буду осторожен. Всего доброго. - Молодой маг решительно встал.

\- Не спешите, мистер Поттер. - Поспешно сказал Крокер. - Просто выслушайте меня, и я не стану больше вас беспокоить!

Вздохнув, Гарри кивнул и опустился обратно в кресло. Невыразимец расслабился и продолжил:

\- Начнем с небольшого экскурса в прошлое. Единственным независимым путешественником, таким как вы, оставившим записи, был Салазар Слизерин. - Гарри подавился воздухом, а Крокер довольно улыбнулся. - Это не плод моего воображения, я дам вам почитать его дневники. Они на змееязе, это достаточное подтверждение аутентичности?

\- Но как их смогли прочесть вы? - Недоверчиво протянул Поттер. 

\- Это записи. Их не так уж сложно расшифровать. Ваш друг Уильям Уизли читает клинопись на мертвых языках, это же вас не удивляет. Пожалуйста, все вопросы позже. 

\- Итак, Слизерин... В его временной линии магические школы были созданы гораздо позже. Да и уровень был ниже — просто собрание одаренных детей и нескольких взрослых, достаточно тонко чувствующих свое волшебство. Скорее кружки, а не школы. Христианская религия развивалась теми же темпами, человеческое невежество, страх и зависть были теми же. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, - вздохнул Крокер. - Бушевали эпидемии, магглы гибли целыми городами. Маги выживали — у нас гораздо более сильная иммунная система. Магия может справиться почти со всем. Однажды кому-то в голову пришло, что неспроста чародеи неподвластны болезням... Мир был наполнен страхом и ненавистью, не хватало только точки приложения. Все началось спонтанно. В больших и малых городах начали вырезать волшебников. Вешать, жечь. Собственных родителей, детей и возлюбленных. Церковь возглавила гонения. «Ворожеи не оставляй в живых». Маги того времени, за исключением редких самородков, владели палочками не лучше сегодняшних второкурсников. Многих заклинаний просто еще не придумали. В огне костров и среди рек крови родились Авада, Круцио и Империо. У магов были шансы на выживание, пока младший брат Салазара не создал артефакт, определяющий местоположение всех, в ком была хоть капля волшебства. Вы знаете его как Книгу Имен Хогвартса. Задумка была чудесна, семье Слизеринов удалось спасти многх детей и взрослых, но один из спасенных магов оказался глубоко религиозным человеком. Он выкрал книгу и передал ее Церкви. После этого начался ад. Сбежать стало невозможно. Тогда Салазар Слизерин создал мантию-невидимку. Она полностью изолировала укрытых ею от внешнего мира, их имен нельзя было найти в Книге. Но вечно так жить невозможно. Сначала погиб брат Слизерина, потом его жена, единственный близкий ему человек среди живых, заболела драконьей оспой. Это одна из немногих болезней, способных убить мага. Тогда Салазар Слизерин создал Камень, связывающий души. Потрясающий артефакт, но его было недостаточно, чтобы спасти тело его супруги. Жизнью ее существование назвать было нельзя, потому он отпустил ее. И тогда Салазар Слизерин создал Бузинную Палочку, мощный проводник магии. Он создал ее как орудие мести. Он успел убить многих, очень многих, пока не получил стрелу в глаз. К его удивлению, смерть не стала для него ни концом, ни новым началом. Она послужила катализатором. Камень и Мантия, связанные и усиленные Палочкой, делали своего хозяина неуязвимым и независимым от мира.

Гарри слушал, затаив дыхание. Ему никто и никогда не рассказывал сказок, а история Слизерина воспринималась именно как сказка, мрачная и кровавая, но увлекательная. Тихий рассказ Крокера полностью захватил юного мага, он и думать забыл о том, что собирался сбежать при первой возможности.

\- Салазар не пишет, кто изобрел ритуал Песков Времени, но нам это не важно. Важно то, что Слизерин им воспользовался и вернулся на двести лет в прошлое. Он нашел мага Годрика Гриффиндора, который не мог похвастать большим умом, но обладал большим замком в Вепревой Пади. Сначала Салазар обучал магии Годрика, его жену Хельгу и кузину Ровену, потом сумел зародить в них идею о школе для магически одаренных детей. Хельга детей любила, но почему-то сама не могла родить, поэтому с радостью восприняла идею поселить в замке толпу малышни. Годрик исполнял любые капризы обожаемой супруги, а мнением Ровены никто не поинтересовался: она жила в замке на положении «бедной родственницы». Салазар воссоздал Книгу, и замок распахнул свои двери ученикам. За каждым из них Слизерин ездил сам. Родители встречали его недоверчиво, а провожали как лучшего друга. Спустя месяц почти все маги Англии привезли своих чад в Вепрев Замок. На истории школы, как бы она ни была интересна, я останавливаться не буду, перейду сразу к ссоре Основателей. Салазар был против обучения в Хогвартсе детей магглов. Большинство из них боялись собственных сил. Некоторых по возвращении домой забивали односельчане. Салазар боялся, что однажды такой ребенок приведет в замок толпу с вилами и факелами. Хельга качала головой: она не верила, что ее детки способны на что-то плохое. Годрик и Ровена открыто потешались над немолодым Слизерином — да что магглы могут сделать им, практически всемогущим? В конце концов, Салазар покинул школу. Как сложилась его жизнь дальше, мы не знаем. Зато знаем, как сложилась история: Хогвартс объединил магов. Волшебники стали селиться вокруг него отдельными городками. Когда начался Век Костров, магам хватило сил и организованности спрятаться. Волшебные деревни, леса и рощи просто стерлись из памяти магглов. Через тридцать лет никто и вспомнить не мог кентавров и единорогов — век человеческий в ту пору был короток. Маги выжили. 

Невыразмец замолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Но хватит о прошлом, — продолжил он - Что вы знаете о современном магическом мире, мистер Поттер?


	4. Chapter 3

   Гарри ответил не сразу: переход был внезапным.  
  
   - Я живу в магическом мире. Наверное, люди, выросшие с магическими родителями, ориентируются в нем лучше, но полным невеждой я себя не считаю. Но вы явно уже заготовили речь. Пожалуйста, представьте, что я подкинул нужную реплику, и продолжайте свой рассказ. Вы хороший рассказчик, ваша аудитория очарована. Я слушаю.  
  
Невыразимец рассмеялся:  
  
   - Ах, мистер Поттер, умерьте сарказм. Извините, если мой тон кажется вам излишyе менторским: я пожилой колдун, академик, и как многие ученые, считаю большинство населения необразоваными детьми. Я читал, что такое часто случается с учителями, вам, как вчерашнему школьнику, это может быть привычно. Пожалуйста, простите меня. Ситуация сейчас кажется мне очень опасной, поэтому я впадаю в драматизм. Но, мистер Поттер, поверьте, это очень важно. Не для меня: я старик, потомков я не оставил, ни физических, ни духовных. Но я отвлекаюсь.  
  
   Крокер повернулся спиной к Гарри, его голос стал глуше и как-то монотоннее. Гарри вспомнился проффессор Биннс.  
  
   - Вторая мировая ударила по магам гораздо сильнее, чем по магглам. Магглов много, их ученые не принимали учавствия в боях, но при этом имели стимул и военное финансирование для развития идей. А уж послевоенное время и особенно холодная война... Это звучит цинично, но магглам вторая мировая пошла на пользу. Может быть, без нее их развитие было бы даже более стремительным, кто знает. Но факт остается фактом - они выжили и окрепли. Мы - нет. Нас мало. Передовые магические ученые сражались и погибали. Только к восьмидесятым годам магобразование Японии, США и Европы вышли на довоенный уровень. Британии не повезло: у нас началась новая война. Молодые и перспективные вырезали друг друга, социальное неравенство было беспрецендентным. Ваша семья является ярким примером. Ваша мать была гениальным мастером Чар, если бы ей дали жить и творить, то, вполне возможно, что вы бы никогда не изучали Левиосу, все могло обновиться. Но в то время магглорожденным было невозможно что-то опубликовать или даже устроиться на работу. Брак с вашим отцом был единственным вариантом. Не хмурьтесь, мистер Поттер, я не пытаюсь замарать их память, просто передаю ситуацию. Мы с родителями вашего отца вращались в одних кругах, я общался с Поттерами. Они считали, что Лили Эванс выходит за Джеймса по расчету, но не видели в этом ничего предосудительного: она получала протекцию и финансовую независимость, семья Поттеров принимала сильную и умную ведьму...  
  
   - Я не собираюсь этого слушать! - Гарри вскочил и замер, пытаясь совладать с эмоциями. Он разрывался между желанием проклясть Крокера и просто заехать ему в челюсть. Воздух в кабинете запах озоном. Невыразимец взрогнул и сфокусировал взгляд на Гарри.  
  
   - Я... Простите. Я не подумал о том, как вы воспримете мои слова, мистер Поттер. Ваши родители для меня просто исторические фигуры, я их не знал лично, я о них не скорбел. Мне стоило сообразить, что вам будет неприятно слушать эти сплетни. - Крокер опустился в кресло, ссутулился, и внезапно Гарри понял, что этот человек, наверное, ненамного младше Дамблдора. - Я привел их как пример, который был бы вам близок. Я воздержусь от попыток эмоциональных манипуляций, но, пожалуйста, дослушайте меня.  
  
Гарри хотелось уйти, но почему-то вспомнилось лицо профессора Спраут после битвы за Хогвартс. Она выглядела такой же потерянной над телами своих учеников. Поттер сел и жестом предложил невыразимцу продолжать.  
  
   - Спасибо, мистер Поттер. Мысль, которую я пытался высказать: две магические войны уничтожили наше академическое общество. Хогвартс не выпускал академически настроенных волшебников с сороковых годов. Предметы изменили в расчете на выпуск максимального количества боевиков. Тогда это имело смысл - иначе было не выжить. Но сейчас мы пожинаем плоды. Британские маги - отсталый анклав, погрязший в расизме. Магическое отделение Оксфорда доживает последние годы. Только подданные Великобритании отдают своих детей в Хогвартс. Итальянские домашние школы предлагают более широкий выбор предметов, я даже не говорю о Шармбатоне или Дурмстранге.  
  
   Невыразимец замолчал. Гарри думал о Гермионе. Пауза затягивалась.  
  
   - Вы хотите, чтобы я поговорил с министром или директрисой о реформе образования? - прервал молчание Поттер.  
  
   - Нет, мистер Поттер, это я мог бы сделать и сам. Да и это нас не спасет, - грустно улыбнулся Крокер - слишком поздно. Идея, которую я предлагаю, гораздо более безумная! - Невыразимец вскочил и начал нервно жестикулировать. - Вы, мистер Поттер,- он запнулся и как-то лихорадочно впился взглядом в лицо мальчика-который-выжил, - вы, Гарри, можете все исправить. Вы можете вернуться в прошлое и спасти всю Британию! Вы - независимый наблюдатель, это вам подвластно. Изменить ход истории, дать еще один шанс нашему обществу! Достаточно просто предотвратить перестройку образования на военные рейки. - Крокер схватил Гарри за руку, сильно сжимая, словно пытаясь донести весь драматизм ситуации. - Я видел это все воочию, но не мог ничего сделать. Я практически уверен, что просто изменение нескольких поворотных моментов жизни Альбуса Дамблдора могло бы повернуть колесо истории. Ему суждено было быть великим. Ученым, воином, политиком, - это не важно. Важно, что великим он так и не стал. Всю жизнь он прятался от собственного могущества, ибо большая сила - это большая ответственность. Возможно, Темный Лорд или Гриндевальд не уступали ему, но других равных ему в его время не было. Я не буду просить вас изменить Волдеморта, Мерлин знает, я не настолько бестактен, но вот Дамблдора...  
  
   Однажды, когда Гарри было лет пять, Тетя Петуния ударила его сковородой. Холодной, и, в общем-то, ненамеренно. Ощущения Гарри запомнил на всю жизнь. Сейчас он испытывал что-то схожее - полную дезориентацию и сюрреализм ситуации, от реальности которой, впрочем, нельзя отмахнуться.  
  
   - Я понимаю, что вам многое нужно обдумать, Гарри. Я добавлю еще один аргумент, немного подлый. Я слышал, что вы были сильно привязаны к мистеру Сириусу Блеку, сгинувшему в Завесе. Есть вероятность, что при путешествии в прошлое, вы сможете его спасти. Мой кабинет не защищен щитами, вы можете аппарировать прямо отсюда. Я буду ждать вашу сову.  
  
   Неловкое молчание повисло в кабинете. Крокер отвернулся к стене. Через несколько секунд раздался хлопок аппарации. Невыразимец выдохнул. Сол сделал все, что мог. Теперь ему оставалось только ждать.


	5. Chapter 4

Гарри аппарировал на Диагон Аллею. Ворох информации от невыразимца оглушал. В голове было абсолютно пусто. Поттер не понимал, о чем даже начинать размышлять в первую очередь. Только этим эмоциональным раздраем он мог объяснить собственную беспечность - обычно он не показывался в Аллее без маскировки. Гарри не успел даже перевести дух, как на его плечо опустилась чужая рука:  
  
\- Гаааарриии, как я рад нашей случайной встрече! - проворковал младший Малфой.  
  
Поттер вздрогнул и поспешил натянуть на лицо вежливую улыбку:  
  
\- Малфой, очень рад, очень рад, взаимно, но я так спешу, ты просто не представляешь…  
  
Рука Драко вцепилась в плечо еще сильнее. Он сладко улыбнулся в ответ:  
  
\- Милый, называй меня Драко, что за официоз. Я уверен, ты сможешь уделить мне пару минут. Давай зайдем к Фортескью, посреди Аллеи на нас уже косятся.  
  
На них действительно посматривали. По опыту Гарри знал, что скоро появятся репортеры, а в кафе акул пера не пропустят. Выбора не было. В конце концов, он успешно избегал чертова хорька уже несколько месяцев, вряд ли этот разговор что-то изменит.  
  
Благовоспитанный Малфой щебетал о погоде, пока им не принесли заказ, после чего сразу наложил Муффлиато. Левой рукой. Правая небрежно покоилась на запястье Поттера, отрезая возможность сбежать. Аппарировать из общественного места было невежливо, но уж как-нибудь простили бы героя.  
  
\- Гарри, ты игнорируешь мои письма, избегаешь встреч, я даже не буду цитировать то, что ты сказал бедной бабушке Вальбурге, когда она передала от меня весточку… Милый, так не может продолжаться. Наша помолвка и так затянулась. Я понимаю, что в стране сейчас тяжелая ситуация, но уверен, что никто не осудит тебя за желание быть счастливым.  
  
\- По-помолвка? Ты о чем, Малфой? Я встречаюсь с Джинни. Да, мы с тобой один раз переспали, но это же не повод для отношений?! У нас с тобой ничего общего нет. Да половина нашего выпуска за прошлые полгода перетрахалась. Просто вектора совпадают, ты же чистокровный, не мне тебе объяснять. - Под ласковым взглядом Малфоя было неуютно. Чертов хорек оказался настоящей миной-ловушкой. Такой матримональной целеустремленности от парня маггловоспитанный Поттер не ожидал, потому и спал в основном с парнями, искренне ожидая, что от него хотят только магической подпитки и удовольствия. Но магический мир никогда не упускал возможности подложить свинью своему избранному. Ну, в данном случае хорька. Слава Мерлину, что даже у магов мужчины рожать не могли, иначе подлый Драко бы точно злонамеренно залетел.  
  
\- Уизли подписала контракт с Сороками, значит ближайшие десять лет замуж выйти не сможет - Драко осекся, когда Поттер вздрогнул. - Ты не знал? Что ж, рад просветить. У нас очень много общего: мы оба молоды, богаты, привлекательны, у нас совпадают вектора… - Здесь Малфой задумался, - квиддич оба любим. Для брака достаточно вобщем. Меня, конечно, ранило твое невнимание, да и привычка аппарировать прямо из постели тебя не красит, но я готов тебя простить…  
  
\- Да ты начал подбирать имена детей через десять секунд после оргазма! - Взорвался Гарри.  
  
\- Твоего. Мой был минуты две назад, у меня было время подумать. - Педантично поправил Драко. - И это важный вопрос, я же знаю, как ты сентиментален, а имена Джеймс и Лили никак не вписываются в традицию имянаречения Малфоев. Мама столкнулась с той же проблемой, когда подбирала мне имя. Ты меня тогда не дослушал, я как раз хотел сказать, что можно было бы как-то обыграть имя твоего крестного…  
  
\- Малфой! Драко… - взмолился Поттер - зачем тебе это? Что ты в меня вцепился? Просто честно скажи, я же гриффиндорец, я всех этих ваших словесных игр не понимаю.  
  
Малфой продолжал улыбаться. Вообще, эта нехарактерная для хорька нежная улыбка не сходила с его лица с момента встречи. Гарри подумал, что репортеры наверняка постараются сделать пару снимков через окно, и Драко явно об этом знает.  
  
\- Это же очевидно, милый. Я повторюсь, ты красив, молод и богат. А еще у тебя шикарный политический потенциал. Такой прекрасный вариант, не связанный брачным контрактом - это же просто нереально. И, думай что хочешь, но я действительно всегда был к тебе неравнодушен. Может, это и не любовь, да и не дружба, но я никогда не испытывал к тебе безразличия. Подумай, серьезно подумай, и ты поймешь, что я для тебя - очень хороший вариант.  
  
Гарри отвел взгляд и неловко постарался сменить тему:  
  
\- Как ты меня нашел?  
  
\- О, отец под домашним арестом, но его связи никуда не делись. Как только тебя узнали, камин в поместье вспыхнул. Кстати, я рекомендовал бы тебе аппарировать из коридора. Люциус Малфой - не единственный человек со связями, да и избегаешь ты не только меня. Я оплачу счет, - и рука Поттера наконец вновь обрела свободу.  
Гарри выдохнул, коротко кивнул и встал. Он все еще был в пределах Муффлиато, когда Драко тихо сказал:  
  
\- И еще, Поттер… Гарри. Ты можешь избегать меня, но не сможешь отказать моей матери. Я не хочу начинать совместную жизнь с шантажа. Я не хочу всю жизнь прожить с врагом. Но долг жизни есть. Я не стану его использовать для давления, но родителей такие мелочи, как этика и мораль не остановят. Подумай и об этом тоже.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Апдейты нерегулярные, главы мелкие, но вся история у меня в голове уже есть, так что когда-нибудь это все-таки допишется

Дом на Гриммо был привычно пуст и молчалив. Гарри выдохнул: уж здесь его точно не побеспокоят. Именно поэтому он поселился в старом доме Сириуса. Несмотря на то, что из каждой тени на него грозили выпрыгнуть воспоминания, несмотря на на скандальный портрет Вальбурги (которая попритихла после попытки сосватать ему “милого юного Драко”, хоть и вряд ли надолго - портреты недолго помнили информацию, полученную после смерти. Из-за этого и перевоспитать их было невозможно, и дружить затруднительно) и общий мрачный вид дома, Поттер предпочел остаться здесь. В старом таунхаусе Блеков его не могли достать фанаты, почта фильтровалась Кричером, здесь можно было полностью расслабиться.  
  
Наверное, в таких случаях большинство людей напиваются, но Гарри с детства слышал, что алкоголь убил его родителей, да и Мардж и Вернон после пары бокалов виски начинали вести себя … опасно для маленького мальчика. Петуния всегда отсылала Гарри в чулан, когда на столе появлялся Гленфиддик, да и сама в гостинной не задерживалась, брезгливо поджимая губы. В результате к алкоголю у Поттера было очень настороженное отношение.  
  
Гермиона часто говорила: “Завтра… Я подумаю об этом завтра”, но сейчас едва перевалило за полдень, заснуть - не вариант. В результате гриффиндорец направился на кухню заваривать чай - единственный антистресс, доступный порядочному британцу в это время суток.  
  
Малфой был меньшей проблемой, но тем легче было выбросить его из головы. Слизеринец явно заранее продумал диалог, постарался надавить на те кнопки, о которых знал, но ему явно не хватало сноровки. А может, он просто привык недооценивать старого противника. В любом случае, шантаж с Долгом Жизни бы не прошел: на эти вещи сильно влияло субъективное восприятие волшебника, а Гарри искренне считал, что свой долг Нарциссе он погасил, отмазав все белобрысое семейство от Азкабана. Тут уж скорее Драко стоило волноваться: Поттер прекрасно понимал, что без его помощи хорек бы не выбрался из Выручай-комнаты. То, что Драко пытался надавить на него, используя столь зыбкие основания, показывало, что других рычагов у Малфоев нет, значит опасаться их не стоит, хотя они и могли помотать нервы, распуская слухи. Гарри даже допускал, что Малфой был искренен, когда перечислял свои причины для брака: семья была не в фаворе, партию найти было бы сложно. Сам Поттер не понимал, куда спешить - им было едва восемнадцать, но на чистокровного однокурсника, скорее всего, давили родители, и знакомый Поттер, с которым хоть потрахаться интересно, однозначно лучше, чем неизвестная девица.  
  
Гарри как раз допивал чай, когда Кричер доставил почту от Крокера. Там была куча документов, но начал юный волшебник с дневников Слизерина. Он не собирался им особо верить: то, что они на змееязе, ничего не доказывало. Раз уж невыразимец мог их прочитать, то и написать что-то, используя змееяз, тоже смог бы.  
  
Предсказуемо, дневники основателя захватили гриффиндорца. Самыми интересными были детали: общие события Крокер уже изложил, так что сюжет Гарри знал. События предполагаемого несбывшегося времени почти не упоминались, но было очень много записей о становлении Хогвартса. Как Салазар оценивал семьи потенциальных студентов: легилименции еще не было, но основатель хорошо читал язык тела и, как показалось Гарри, обладал довольно развитой эмпатией. Многие “сироты” приезжали в Хогвартс с подправленными воспоминаниями, на месте их домов, а иногда и целых деревень, оставались пепелища. Иногда Слизерин избавлялся и от потенциальных студентов, если считал, что риск слишком велик и предрассудки уже пустили слишком глубокие корни.  
  
Поттера поразило, что основная работа декана змеиного факультета была направлена отнюдь не на преподавание: он целенаправленно создавал чисто магическую общину. В то время маги и магглы не считали себя разными видами, многие маги пробивались в верхушку общества за счет инстинктивного колдовства и более крепкого здоровья, но не было никаких чистокровных и магглорожденных, большинство даже не подозревало о своем даре. Вепрев замок был окружен поселением, в самом замке была куча обслуги, всех Слизерин считал угрозой, но Годрик бы не позволил их просто убить, да и Хельга бы не стала сама заниматься такими вещами, как уборка и готовка. Еду тоже было нужно откуда-то брать. Салазар медленно и целенаправленно заменял магглов магами, благо сирот, которым некуда было возвращаться, было достаточно. Ровена, проявившая гораздо больше потенциала, чем Годрик и Хельга вместе взятые, быстро освоила аппарацию, а уж в ментальной магии превзошла Салазара уже за пару месяцев. Зачатки легилименции изобрела уже она. Все это сильно помогло Хогвартсу - Рейвенкло часто появлялась при дворе короля Шотландии Кеннета, отслеживала настроения и корректировала все поползновения в сторону школы, иногда наведывалась и к Этельреду, все-таки англичан среди их учеников тоже было немало.  
  
Ровена расцвела с открытием школы. Жизнь ее до появления Слизерина была не слишком радостной: Годрику было просто наплевать на дальнюю родственницу, а Хельга не упускала возможности проехаться по ее незамужнему статусу и положению приживалки. Рейвенкло была умна, но в Вепревом замке не было ни книг, ни образованных людей, а изобретать колесо в одиночку - процесс долгий и неблагодарный. Салазар стал ее первым другом, хоть и отдалился потом, когда начал опасаться ее ментальных искусств. Но все-равно по записям старого параноика можно было уловить, что к Ровене он относится тепло.  
  
Дневники закончились заполночь. Гарри с удивлением обнаружил, что не ел и не пил почти двенадцать часов.  
  
\- Вот теперь уж точно я подумаю об этом завтра, - зевнул он.


End file.
